If It's All I Ever Do
by the fourth drink instinct
Summary: ...I'd give my heart to you. And I did, when I was fifteen, the moment you spilt your drink on me at that party I knew, if loving you was all I ever did; it would be more than enough.


**Hey guys, so I dunno why but I just really wanted to write a one shot tonight, so I did. Haha. And I made Allie (****ItalHunni28**)** write one as well ;) You should definitely check it out if you haven't already :P So this is completely AU much like all my other one shots I've written by myself lol. Also just a quick note to anyone reading my fic 'Yours To Hold' it should be updated soon, I'm just having a little trouble writing for it right now, I don't now why but I haven't abandoned it :D One more thing, thanks to my girlies, Apple Bottom and The Italian Sausage for encouraging-ness. I love yous. Please read and enjoy :)**

**-**

**-**

**If It's All I Ever Do**

-

_Oh my love.  
The first time that you spoke my name  
It somehow sounded not the same  
Was like I knew from the moment on  
And this is what I'm living for, faith had opened up the door  
And who am I to say that heaven could be wrong_

"Oh my God! I am so sorry."

Yeah well you should be. That's what I _should_ say. But when I open my mouth to speak nothing comes out as my breath literally gets caught in my throat. I've never been rendered speechless, in my whole fifteen years on earth it's just something that hasn't happened, mostly because nothing really catches my attention but standing in front of me is definitely worth catching. I probably shouldn't think that about the girl who, just seconds ago, walked into me then if that wasn't enough, spilt the liquid in the bright red plastic cup she was holding all down the front of my shirt. What a first impression.

"…I'm such an absolute klutz, that's what I told Luke, my best friend, when he asked me to come to this stupid party, but oh no he just wouldn't listen. He can be a real bonehead…"

I watch her as she continues to speak, her mouth moving a mile a minute making those two plump lips look oh so kissable and right now that's exactly what I want to do. Maybe it'll make her stop talking?

"…and I have no idea why I'm even here, this isn't really my scene, not that anything's wrong with it. If that's what you're into. Oh God, sorry, that sounded really bad. I'm not usually like this…"

As she stands there in front of me I can feel something pulling me towards her, like an invisible force. She's absolutely beautiful. Wait, wait wait. Girls are not beautiful to me, hot? Yes. Fuckable? Yes. It doesn't matter that I can't stop looking at her, or I notice the slight blush that rises up her cheeks and down her neck as she continues to babble, I wonder exactly how far it goes? It also doesn't matter that as the smell of her fills my nostrils I suddenly feel dizzy, vanilla and honey clog up my senses and something else… something that I'm sure is just her.

"…great, now I'm rambling. Sorry about your shirt." She apologises, again. "I'm just gonna… go, over… there." She points her finger in any direction.

"Wait." Did I just say something? Well I must have, as she looks at me expectantly. So I ask something that I definitely would like to know. "What's your name?"

"Does it really matter?" She laughs a little, and oh what a sound. She's killing me.

I shrug, painting that charming smile onto my face. "It does to me."

She rolls her eyes, "yeah I'm sure it does." She laughs again as she turns around and starts to walk out of the kitchen.

My feet are moving before I can even comprehend what I'm doing. "Where're you going?" I ask, knocking shoulders with a couple of people as I push past the million of people to catch up with her. They send me evil looks but I could care less, can yous not see the girl I'm knocking into you for?

Again that beautiful sound leaves her mouth. "Why do you care?"

"Do you always answer a question with another question?" I smirk.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

I raise an eyebrow and she giggles, knowing that's exactly what she's done again.

"It's a nice night, c'mon." She smiles. "I might even tell you my name." She sighs when I continue to say nothing. "You know, you should really take this opportunity, I don't usually do this."

"Do what?" I ask and we start walking down onto the sand, away from the large beach house.

"Invite guys to go for walks when me, duh." She flips her hair dramatically and I chuckle. "I'm Haley, by the way."

Haley. That's definitely my favourite name ever.

"Nathan." I smile, a rare genuine one.

"No, not Nathan. _Haley_." She emphasises, and there she goes with that giggling again. "Sorry. So Nathan, you got a second name?"

I would answer her question but I stopped listening the minute she spoke my name, the way it rolled off her tongue so easily, the way it sounded different coming from her mouth. Oh that mouth…

"Helloooo, Nathan?" She laughs, snapping a couple of fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry," I smile a little and am I… am I blushing? What the hell? _I_ do not blush, nuh uh. No, no… and oh my God I am. And it doesn't help that she said my name again. "Scott, Nathan Scott."

Haley grins. "Well Scott, Nathan Scott. I'm James, Haley James."

"Funny." I deadpan, knowing that I look like an idiot as my smile goes from ear to ear.

Right then and there I was pretty sure I'd be smiling like that for the rest of my life… if she was by my side.

_If it's all I ever do  
I would give my heart to you  
And I will do it faithfully until the end of time  
When they carve my name in stone  
At least I know they'll know  
That in this life I made mistakes but I did one thing right _

My knee jiggles under the table and I can feel my hands slightly shaking, as I sit and wait, nerves fill me and I want nothing more than to take my phone out and call her, but I wont. Nope. I'll just sit, and wait. Okay where the hell is she? I'm really trying to be patient but this is our first date and being nervous is not something I'm good at but she makes me nervous, all the freakin time! I'm not kidding, just yesterday when I phoned her to ask her out when she answered I started stuttering and stammering like an idiot. Nathan Scott does not stammer, but it seems whenever Haley James is mentioned or even remotely close to me I am. It's not funny. No seriously stop laughing. Fine, see if you get a Christmas card this year. Oh god there she is. There she is! Okay act cool, it's just a girl, you've been around girls before… just a girl? Fuck that, this is not just any girl, this is Haley James. And I'm falling head over heels for her.

"Hey Nate." She smiles. "I'm so sorry I'm late, it's just I had to watch my little niece, Olivia, God I really hate that name. Anyway, she is just the cutest little thing so when she gave me those puppy dog eyes I was a goner, so I got hooked into playing Mammy's and Daddies for over an hour, and then I had to wait for my mam to come home so she could look after her while I went out with you, and here I am." Haley finishes slightly breathless.

I simply nod, and to be totally honest I forgot I was even mad after that first smile she sent me.

"It's okay." I smile coolly, like I wasn't sitting here for over half an hour like a ball of nerves.

"Good." She smiles again, sitting down across from me, and I silently shout at myself. Why the hell didn't I pull her chair out for her? Great way to start Scott. "I didn't keep you long did I?"

"No it's really okay." I tell her and she nods. "I was just thinking you probably couldn't decide on what to wear." I tease with my infamous smirk.

Haley laughs. "Funny. And I actually didn't know what to wear so unless you want that coke all over your head you might wanna shut up."

"Well you look beautiful." And there we go with the pansy-ness.

She blushes slightly, "so how 'bout we order? I'm starving." Her hand reaches over to grab the menu, successfully knocking down the coke that was threatened to be thrown over my head seconds ago all over the deep red tablecloth. "Oh God." She mutters, hiding her face ion embarrassment, "sorry." She apologises for a second time in five minutes.

I chuckle a little. "It's okay." And grab a couple of napkins to clean up the spillage.

"I'm just a little nervous." She explains, her cheeks a rosy hue.

That makes the corners of my mouth turn upwards. "Well I guess that makes two of us."

Haley laughs at that.

We simply sit there for a few minutes, smiling and staring at each other and I'm sure we both look like complete idiots but I really don't care.

"What can I get yous?"

Did I mention I hate waitresses?

"Can you give us a few more minutes?" Haley smiles politely at her then looks back at me.

"That was rude." I mumble.

She laughs. "Nathan no she wasn't."

And there she goes with my name again, oh Lord help me.

_  
'Cause I was meant forever loving you  
If it's all I ever do, oh my love _

"He did not!"

I nod my head. "I swear he did, Tim is just that big of an idiot."

"Oh my God!" Haley laughs loudly, laying back against the asphalt.

I smile the one I only produce when she's around. Sap. After we ate dinner we decided to just walk around and ended up at the river court.

"So, I had fun tonight." She tells me, biting her lip slightly and I really wish that it was my teeth there instead of hers.

"Me too." I admit, and then I do it, I lean closer and closer and then…

"Where'd you get that?"

What? I look into her eyes and she seriously didn't know I was going to kiss her. Great.

"Emm, what?" I ask, a little dazed as the honey and vanilla she smelled of filled my nostrils. God she smells good.

"You've got a scar." She says, lifting her hand her fingertips graze over the side of my face, just about my eyebrow. "Where'd you get it?"

I clear my throat. "Oh, I em, I went fishing with my dad a couple years back, I was walking along not paying any attention and I walked into a tree branch." I shrug.

Haley snorts slightly. "Sorry." She says, giggles escaping from behind the hand she has held up at her mouth.

"You think that's funny?" I ask, as my scarred eyebrow raises.

She shakes her head, "not at all."

I grin crookedly, leaning closer to her. "Promise?"

She nods, swallowing and breaths out. "Promise."

My face is so close to hers I can feel her hot breath on my skin, and then her lips are on mine, her small hand comes up to cup my cheek and her thumb lightly strokes the skin just below my eye. Her lips are soft and smooth against my slightly rough ones and arrows of electricity shoot through me. I angle my head to the left a little and deepen the kiss and swallow the moan she produces, her tongue tangles wetly with mine and I revel in the feel and taste. Strawberries and honey, and something just Haley.

Right then I knew I'd never find a more addicting taste than her.

_Baby when I look at you standin' there so pure and true  
Don't know what I did to deserve  
The way you smile, the way you touch, the way you're kissing me so much  
I must be the luckiest man in the whole wide world_

Two months ago; sixty two days to be exact Haley James walked into me at a party and it's being nothing but pure bliss since. Haha. Okay that wasn't entirely true but it's being everything to me. And I don't care how sappy that sounds because it's true, I'm in love with Haley James. Why the hell do I keep using her second name? Eh, it sounds cooler.

She's here. I don't even have to look up from TV to know she's standing in the doorway, tip of her thumb lodged between her teeth as she nibbles on her nail.

"Hey baby, give me two seconds." I tell her, I hear her snort and she walks over to my bed, flopping down anything but gracefully onto it.

"Ya know," I start while turning off the Television and throwing the controller on the floor as I stand up. "If you keep snorting like that the wind might change and you'll turn into a pig."

Haley's eyes narrow at me and I chuckle, "and then you'll turn into a nice guy." She retorts.

"Whoa, where's my sweet girlfriend that helps old ladies across the street? And watches her evil nieces and nephews for her sisters?"

She rolled her eyes. "Funny."

I thought so.

Her eyes narrow. "Oops." I thought I said that in my head. "What's wrong?" I ask, sliding onto the bed, lying on my side beside her while she's on her back, facing the ceiling.

Haley sighs, still looking up at the ceiling and I cant help but wonder why. I'm much pettier to look at.

"It's my parents." She admits after a couple of minutes. "They've been fighting a lot the past week, over nothing at all. The smallest things sets them off and they're at each others throat again. They're always snapping at me and tonight I just couldn't take it. I could hear them shouting and screaming down stairs, and then they started fighting over me so I had to get out of there, and I ended up here." She looks over at me, her eyes slightly glossy and I feel my heart tear a little. "What if they get a divorce Nathan? What if I have to choose one of them? What if I have to move away? I just…"

"Hey, hey," I whisper softly, sliding over and I lean over her, resting my weight on my forearm. "Look at me." I command gently cupping her cheek so her brown orbs meet my blue ones. "Hales, all parents fight okay? Trust me, I'd know." I joke, and she lightly grazes my cheek bone with her fingertips. She's always there for me when my parents fight and it's my turn to return the favour. "You can come here anytime, you know that." I smile, thinking about all the times I've climbed through her bedroom window. "And all those 'What ifs' are simply that. 'What ifs. I've seeing your parents Hales and they're definitely not getting a divorce anytime soon." I tell her, and she's about to protest but I continue. "Also, if you did have to choose one of them or move away. I wouldn't let you, because you'd stay here. With me. Hell, I miss you when I don't see you for a day, how the hell would I manage a couple of weeks?" My eyes are wide with horror as I think about not being able to kiss or hug my girl for that long. God, worst nightmare right there.

A couple of tears escape and roll down her cheeks, leaving a damp line behind them on her smooth skin. "You are such a sweet talker." She grins, pulling my face down so our noses are touching.

"I try." I smirk, my thumbs brushing away the tears and I'm shocked when she suddenly pulls my mouth onto hers firmly, our tongues are fighting for dominance straight away and I move so my bodies lying along the length of her, resting in-between her thighs. I pull away when air becomes an issue but as I said before she's addicting, and after a taste I need more. So I move my lips to her jaw line, moving down to her neck. Biting down gently on her ear lobe before soothing it with my tongue, hearing her moan lightly I grin against her flesh, sucking on her pulse point. Licking and biting at that spot for a few minutes I then pull back, smirking when a purple/brown mark stands out against her porcelain skin. She'll kill me for it tomorrow but right now I don't care, and tomorrow I probably wont care either because an angry Haley is a hot Haley.

Her hands tug impatiently at my t-shirt so I rise up on my knees, swiftly pulling it over my head and my lips are straight back onto hers. She rolls us over, and I smirk against her mouth. I love it when she takes charge. I moan out loud when she leaves hot open mouthed kisses down my chest, groaning out her name when she bites softly on my nipple before soothing it with her tongue. Her mouth is magic, pure and simple. Magic. She sits up suddenly, straddling my waist and we simply stared at each other, both our breaths coming out in harsh pants. I nearly swallowed my tongue when she moved forward, grinding into my obvious arousal, and she gasped slightly as her eyes closed, letting the sensation wash over her.

Her fingers move to the hem of her white tank top and its over her head in one swift motion much like mines earlier, she wrings it in her hands, biting on her lower lip nervously. My heart rate speeds up as I look at her, a vision in black silk and lace. Sure we make out, okay we make out _all_ the time. And don't judge me, if she was your girlfriend you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off her either. Where was I? Oh yeah, sure usually my shirt gets thrown away somewhere in-between all the kissing and over the past few occasions so has hers, but they way she's looking at me. Her already dark brown eyes are almost black, which I'm sure mirrors in my own, swirled with lust which makes my erection almost painfully hard.

"Hales." I croak out, swallowing the lump in my throat as her chest heaves up and down with every breath she takes and my hands itch to touch. Oh to touch…

Haley shakes her head softly, a radiant smile on her pretty features as she leans down, her hands flat against my chest. "It's okay." She tells me quietly, "it's okay." And then her lips are back on mine.

I'm not sure if I should stop her, but the way her lips are on mines and the way she's grinding down onto me purposely now has my mind all fogging up in a Haley-haze. We were both waiting to have sex, knowing it would be out first times together. And I knew that Haley was who I wanted mine to be with, hands down, hand on heart, she's the only girl for me. I had no problem waiting for her, hell we're only fifteen, but right now, as her tongue's practically down my throat I kinda get the impression that she doesn't want to wait anymore. And who am I to argue with that? But a voice in the back of my head keeps arguing so I have to make sure she was ready. One hundred percent.

So I grudgingly pull my mouth from hers, my breathing was hard as I fought for air.

"Haley, are you sure?" I ask

She nods, "I'm sure Nathan. I want to be with you. I love you." She promises, love shining in her eyes as her thumb runs along the scar on my eyebrow.

I send her the smile that's only for her. "I love you too, so much." I whisper the last part as it's only for her ears and our mouths are fused together again. I roll us over, so I'm nestled between her thighs again, and oh Lord I'd be content with lying there forever if she'd let me. I then move down her body, my lips kiss there way down to the valley of her breasts, and then lower. I feel her stomach muscles flutter under my lips so I leave a few hot sucking kisses there, grinning when she moans out my name, and I was wrong when I though that her saying my name was the best sound ever, hearing her say it breathlessly was even better and I cant wait to hear her moaning it loudly in the throws of passion, at that thought I speed up my actions.

One by one our clothes are thrown to the floor carelessly, the only thoughts on both of our minds were of each other. The rain outside the flashes of lightening or the roars of thunder sounded like they were miles away to my ears as all I could feel, taste, smell and hear was Haley. Her legs wrap tighter around my waist as we were joined, it was slightly painful but I knew it was even worse for her so I stilled, letting us both get used to the knew sensation.

The cool breeze that blew through the slightly open window wasn't enough to cool the heat between our two sweltering bodies. My lips finally found their way back to her mouth and I kissed her hungrily as our lower half's slowly moved together, in a rhythm as old as time. Her hand's damp from the sweat on my back as I caught it, lacing our fingers together before laying them on the pillow beside her head. My breathing was hard and her grip on my hand grows tighter as she arches her back to my quickening strokes. My pace grew more frantic, my hips jack-hammering against hers. Our mouths are fused together as we fell over the edge; her moans were cries and my strokes are pounding hard and deep, my breathless groans met her loud cries until we lay spent atop my bed, which was newly christened and despite how exhausted I was I couldn't help but smirk.

My hips start moving again and she gasps as the sensation begins to build within both of us for a second time; tonight there was no single person, no Haley or Nathan. There were only two souls becoming one.

_If it's all I ever do  
I would give my heart to you  
And I will do it faithfully until the end of time  
When they carve my name in stone  
At least I know they'll know  
That in this life I made mistakes but I did one thing right _

I woke up the next morning, actually scratch that, afternoon and I smirk, best night/morning of my life. I lift my head from my pillow and rub my eyes, that's when I notice that my 'pillow' is in fact my girlfriends very naked chest. And I repeat, best night ever. I smile when I see those brown pools I love so much twinkling up at me, and I lean forward kissing her ever so softly on the lips.

_  
'Cause I was meant forever loving you  
If it's all I ever do oh my love _

"Mornin'." I mumble, my voice still laced with sleepy-ness.

"Morning." Haley smiles, running a hand through my hair which I'm sure is slightly devilished. "Last night was…" She trails off, her cheeks a slightly pink hue.

"Was…" I encourage with a lazy smile, she really tired me out. My girl is good, actually she's better than good she's amazing, awesome, wonderful… the list goes on.

"Perfect." She sighs, rubbing her nose against mines.

"Yeah." I agree, rolling on top of her, nestling my head into the crook of her neck. I blow a raspberry into her skin, making her giggle loudly. Thank God my parents are out of town for the weekend.

"So you hungry?" She asks, absentmindedly trailing a hand up and down my bare back.

"Oh yeah." I smirk, nibbling on her earlobe.

"I meant for food." Haley explains, biting at her lip.

"Foods overrated." I mumble.

She gasps when my lips and tongue find there way to her breast and she moans out in agreement as I slide home, again.

"So overrated."

_You'll do anything on earth for me  
And it makes me love you more  
'Cause baby you're the only love I need _

I walk to the docks and I instantly spot Haley sitting by our usual table, her fingers tapping on the hard wood impatiently.

"Hey." She smiles, "Where were you? I was getting worried."

I shrug. "Nowhere, c'mon lets go." I start to walk away.

"Hey!" She shouts and I sigh, turning back to face her. "What's wrong?" She asks, her eyes slightly wide and eyebrows raised in wonderment.

Again I shrug. "Nuthin'."

She laughs, "yeah right, you walk over here, all mopey-you could beat Lucas for his role of Broody, and I don't even get a kiss hello. What the hell Nathan?" She asks, her arms fold across her chest.

I sigh, "it's nothing Haley, can we just go?"

"No." She tells me stubbornly. "What is it?"

I roll my eyes. I hate how well she knows me sometimes. "_It's nothing_." I growl, grabbing her arm, "lets go."

She rips her forearm from my grasp. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Why the hell does there have to be something wrong?!" I snap. "Am I not good enough for you either? Do I have to be all happy and sweet all the time?!"

Her face softens a little despite that I just practically spit in her face. "What do you mean not god enough for me?"

Again with the sighing. "I-"

"Don't you dare say it doesn't matter." She says, her eyes daring me to do different and even I'm not stupid enough to do that.

I take a seat on the hard wooden bench at the table and she follows suit, sitting across from me expectantly.

"I got into a fight with Dan." I say and I'm not surprised I caved already.

"What about?" Haley asks softly, placing a hand on mine, knowing whenever something involves my dad it's a sore subject for me.

"Basketball." I say bitterly; its always about basketball. "He said I wasn't good enough, and that I'd have to train even harder than what I have being, then started this long spiel about college and why would any one of them want to give me a scholarship." I told her. "He got me so mad Haley, and I punched him." She gasps a little at this. "He told me to get out and not to come back."

"Nathan…" She breaths softly.

"My own father Haley, he's my dad for fucks sake!" I explode, then close my eyes as she gets up and squeezes herself beside me on the bench.

"Look at me." She commands softly. "Your dads a jerk, I've never met a more spiteful or mean man in my life, and I have no idea how you turned out so good."

I do; her.

"But you have, Nathan, you're a great person, a wonderful boyfriend and a fantastic basketball player. When I see you out on the court, you have so much determination, so much drive, it's amazing. Don't listen to one thing Dan says. You _are_ good enough." She emphases then looks into my eyes and I swear she's looking right through me. "I believe in you."

I'm not much of a crier, I barely shed a tear at anything, but in that moment I wanted nothing more than to bawl my eyes out. Who knew that four little words held so much power? No ones ever said that to me before, and I can see it in her eyes that she truly does. She believes in me and that means so much.

"I love you." I tell her, my voice thick with emotion and I kiss her softly, longingly on the lips.

"I love you too." She whispers against my mouth, "happy one year anniversary."

I repeat "Happy one year anniversary, babe."

_If it's all I ever do  
I would give my heart to you  
And I will do it faithfully until the end of time  
When they carve my name in stone  
At least I know they'll know  
That in this life I made mistakes but I did one thing right _

"We graduated!" Brooke squeals as she enters the kitchen. "Can you believe it?"

Haley smirks from her spot beside me. "I just can't believe _you _graduated."

Brooke narrows her eyes. "You can't put a downer on my mood Tutor Girl. Now where is my Broody?" She grins at my girlfriend.

Haley breaths in her teeth. "He's gonna be late, he had to help Karen with something."

She pouts then, "well this sucks."

"Sorry girly." Haley rubs her back.

Brooke then shrugs, a smile back on her face. "It's okay, yous are here, anyway he should be here soon."

"How 'bout now?" She whips around with a small squeal and instantly kisses his lips quickly. She then turns to smile at us, "we'll see yous later." She then pops a loud kiss to Haley's cheek and sends me a small wave, Lucas does the same and is then dragged out the door by Brooke. Poor guy.

"Mmm, and then there were two." I breath into her ear, making her giggle.

"And what do these _two_ do?" She asks, twisting around in my arms.

"Well." I dip my head, my voice taking on a huskier tone. "They make out in the kitchen for a while, then go to the beach and have hot passionate sex on the beach."

She pops a quick kiss to my mouth. "We'll see." And pats my cheek.

I smirk.

"Oh, I have something to show you." I tell her, pulling a white bit of paper from my back pocket, and handing it to her. "Well open it." I encourage, slightly nervous."

She does so, unfolding the creased paper and her eyes move along the lines of the black writing. She looks up at me then flings herself into m arms. "Oh my God! Nathan this is so great!" She says enthusiastically.

I grin, nodding along.

"I told you! I told you they'd accept you, and look at that." She flicks the letter for emphasis. "My baby's gonna be a Duke Blue Devil." She smirks, wetting her lips with her tongue.

"And you're gonna be right there by my side." I say and she nods. "Love you." I say; the truest words ever spoken.

"Love you too." She promises.

_  
'Cause I was meant forever loving you  
If it's all I ever do oh my love._

Whatever I end up doing, basketball, he NBA, hell, even if I end up with a part-time job down at Wal-Mart it doesn't matter because I love Haley, with my whole heart and she loves me back, and that's more than I can ever ask for; Even if it's all I ever do.

-

-

-

**Fin**


End file.
